Vehicle customization is a significant industry. Just as each individual creates his or her own personal image with their fashion and other choices, many desire a personalization of their vehicles. One particular area of customization is to add decorative lights to the vehicle. Of particular note, lights may be added to around the headlight area to create an interesting visual effect. A simple ring lighting module could be employed to efficiently cause this effect. Likewise, a replacement bezel may be constructed with the ability to house such lighting.
The present invention is a ring module designed to fit about a headlight in a vehicle. The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the light modules of the present invention allows for customization of a vehicle without replacing headlight structures, including the headlight bezel or the lamp itself.